


Ocean Waves

by sooda_adoos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Melodrama, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooda_adoos/pseuds/sooda_adoos
Summary: Zuko has done some pretty dishonarable things, but that's all in the past, Zuko has more pressing matters to worry about, like graduating and taking care of a bag of rice with an insufferable asshole.---------------Zuko continued “It's our health final, it’s him, Suki and me all in a group.”“Hmm good it’s not just the two of you.”Zuko gave a sharp sigh as Kanna smiled at him “You really have no faith in me” he muttered.Softly she said “I have no faith in the both of you” with yet another dry chuckle.Zuko thought it was a joke, but he could hear the sharp honesty, he’d prove her wrong, he just had to focus on the project, get good marks and then it'd be done. Even if Sokka is a total ass, he could tolerate it and soon enough he’ll be graduating.the situation didn’t faze him, his focus on his grades was and always will be unwavering.---------------
Relationships: Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), Yue & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	1. Zuko's Favorite Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweaty Zuko gets a little angry.

The heat was pulverizing, beads of sweat rested on Zuko brow as his pedals turned underneath him. Though the saltwater breeze was refreshing, it did nothing to fight the humidity of the late May afternoon. Zuko let go of the bike handle, balancing as he continued to ride, he reached for his lukewarm water bottle and wiped an unappealing amount of sweat off his forehead. He let out a satisfied sigh as he gulped the last bit of water and settled back in a comfortable rhythm.

One more month of school, final projects were just being assigned, the final stretch. He automatically twisted his balance to turn off the main road into a narrow alley, he sped up. He was almost done with high school, a month and he'd be out for good. Turning again, shifting closer to the handles and tensed his legs as he descended down the familiar brick-lined hill. His whole body pulsed with adrenaline and speed, he could feel every bump underneath him, hear the wind break against him, a smile, wide and unforgiving stretched around his drenched face. Soon he thought.

He stopped in front of a small restaurant residing under three stories of apartments. Catching his breath he chained his bike on a small tree jutting out of the sidewalk and walked through the glass doors of the Jasmine Dragon, a chime of bells in his wake.

The cool breeze of the ceiling fan hit his face, mixing the smell of cooking chicken and spices around the small dining room.

“Hello there Zuko” a gravelly old voice caught his attention.

Zuko stirred and faced the familiar tone “Oh hi Ms.Kanna” he smiled and added a small respectful bow.

She beamed at him, her eyes floating on to his, embarrassingly drenched shirt.

Zuko blushed, he didn’t usually come into work so disheveled “Uh give me a minute” and Ms.Kanna gave a faint chuckle as Zuko rushed into the back room to grab his dark green collar shirt and apron.

Now presentable, Zuko adjusted his glasses and made the executive decision to wait on Ms.Kanna before going to ask his uncle if he was needed elsewhere. He swiftly curled around the bar, grabbed the freshly made coffee pot, but he was stopped by his coworker, the only other waiter.

“Hey Zuko, thought I heard someone come in.”

“Hey Lee” giving him an innocent smile, he walked over to Ms.Kanna’s much too empty mug.

She chuckled again as Zuko poured her a new glass.

Zuko now acting as a professional didn’t falter and asked “Is there anything else I can get for you?”

More gruff chuckles “No no, please Zuko dear sit down and have some coffee with me.”

He turned to Lee and gave him a sheepish smile, Lee knew full well Kanna was Zuko's favorite customer.

Lee let out a sign and sat behind the bar mumbling, a pained expression on his face.

Looking back at Kanna with triumph in his eyes, he said “Of course” grabbing a mug from a nearby table. He settled in.

They sat on a two-person window table, the coffee warm between Zuko's palms, black with a hint of milk, a drink he thought, though never voiced, could rival some of uncle's best teas. He let out a long sigh, the week was almost over and his body felt relaxed and calm, an effect he thought was largely due to his company.

“How was school?”

Zuko's mind skimmed over the day's events. “ It was good” he stated plainly, “I'm actually doing a project with your grandson” eyes skimming on the passing people outside.

“Oh” a small frown rested on her face, and, with a hint of a threat she continued “ I hope you two get along” Zuko met her eyes, cold, piercing right through him.

Zuko knew full well why she worried, he wasn’t on the best of terms with Sokka. Of Course, he's always professional and polite when he comes to the restaurant with Kanna, -and he hasn’t been intentionally rude to him at school, for, he might guess a couple of months. He couldn't remember the details, but would bet that Sokka deserved it, he was nothing like his kind grandmother.

Either way, Zuko couldn't care less, it was in the past and he was over it.

“All I care about is the grade” he gave her a side-eye.

She took a sip of coffee, gulped, and rested her hand on the table making a loud thud, “good” she said gruffly, her voice sounding more tired than usual. The atmosphere relaxed.

Zuko continued “It's our health final, it’s him, Suki and me all in a group.”

“Hmm good it’s not just the two of you.”

Zuko gave a sharp sigh as Kanna smiled at him “you really have no faith in me” he muttered.

Softly she said “I have no faith in the both of you” with yet another dry chuckle.

Zuko thought it was a joke, but he could hear the sharp honesty, he’d prove her wrong, he just had to focus on the project, get good marks and then it'd be done. Even if Sokka is a total ass, he could tolerate it and soon enough he’ll be graduating.

the situation didn’t faze him, his focus on his grades was and always will be unwavering.

Zuko looked out the window, a small brick street sloped down the alley, a dollar store lay across the street, a cafe chain down a bit, and a small animal shelter was just in view up the hill. The street was quiet, as a shirtless man on a small motorbike sped down the incline. Zuko's eyes linger a little before he stopped and realized -it's a weekday, he had school. Why is Kanna here? She's usually a regular on Sunday, if anything sometimes Monday, but it was Thursday.

“Why’d you come in today?” he asked casually, the sweet coffee and company relaxing him more than usual.

She gave a low sigh, the wrinkles on her face seemed to drop down even more. “I lost my job.”

Zuko's relaxed atmosphere broke.

“What!”

It pissed Zuko off that an old lady like her had to work, but now she was fired, she was a kind hard working woman, anyone would be lucky to work with her!

She gave a soft smile and patted his hand “Don’t worry dear, I’ve been through worse.”

“What happened!” Zuko gripped his mug.

“I guess I was to slow” she looked out the window “They got new registers, I told them to at least give me another week” she shook her head and stared at her coffee

Zuko stood up, Kannas eyes went wide, Forcefully he said “Excuse me one moment.”

Storming into the kitchen he saw his uncle preparing some chicken curry.

“Oh hello nephew, I hadn’t realized you've arrived” he gave Zuko a sly wink.

Zuko ignored it and slammed his hand on the prep table. “Uncle we have to give Ms.Kanna a job” he stared at Iroh, the world was too unfair to that kind lady, he would do anything he could to help her.

Uncle looked tired, he placed the last strip of chicken and reached for the spices “Nephew, we don’t have the money” he looked up to meet Zuko's glare, with a soft look “I know she needs a job, but, you know full well nephew we only make enough to pay rent and Lee's salary” he passed Zuko the bowl.  
“She asked me before you came, and I had to reject her.”

“But” Zuko's mind was blank “what if-” he paused “what about the jar” and then on cue Zuko's mind informed him about slightly illegal ways he could get money.

“No!” uncle said sternly, his eyes intent on Zuko “there are other jobs she can get, and that jar is important" his eyes like stone. Iroh let out a tired sigh and softened “Zuko, you have finals to worry about, you can’t afford to get into trouble this close to graduating” he gave Zuko a terrifyingly knowing look.

Zuko exhaled in defeat and annoyance. Uncle was always right.

His uncle gestured to the bowl in his hands “That's for her” his hands resting on his and with a soft voice “don’t burden her with the bill.”

Maybe he couldn't do anything right now, but he’d find a way to help that kind woman.

He stepped back into the dining area, wormed around the total of 5 small tables, and rested the bowl in front of the old woman gazing out the window.

“You shouldn't have done that,” she said, a hint of anger causing her voice to drop.

“Sorry” Zuko wiped down the bit of coffee he spilled with his dramatic exit and picked up his mug to go wash.

She looked at him “I will be alright dear” she grabbed his wrist stopping him from going back in the kitchen. She gestures to the table. If the restaurant wasn't completely empty, and if Zuko was not feeling completely useless he would have declined, but he had no strength to.

Kanna poured him some more coffee.

She smiled “I will find a job, and Sokka and Katara can work over the summer, it would do that boy some good”

Zuko let out a soft laugh and with that, she started eating.

The first step was to graduate,

then he would do anything he could to help Ms.Kanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading!! This is my first fic, so please give criticism or advice, I would appreciate it. I don't really know what I'm doing but I'm honestly having a lot of fun and I got real big plans for this >:)  
> Hope you enjoy it !!


	2. Hey Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko, Sokka, and Suki decide to become parents.

It was after school, Zuko waited on the boardwalk, him and his beautiful yellow bike both resting on the railing, the ocean calm behind him. He watched the hordes of teenagers rush to the beach, happy the school week was over.

He sat sulking, waiting for Sokka and Suki. since of course, they got no work done in class- thanks to none other than Sokka himself, distracting Suki and completely ignoring his attempts at productivity. The only reason Sokka agreed to the meeting was because Suki begged him and Zuko offered to host at his uncle's restaurant.

He took his glasses off and rubbed his left eye, the heat always made it worse 

Zuko put his glasses back on, ignoring how it stung and looked up at the sky, watching the segal-racoons flying high above. He wondered why his health teacher had to make their final a group project, all his other classes had essays or presentations. He let out a long sigh, he’d do all the work if he had to, it's only one more month.

“Hey Jerk!!”

Zuko gritted his teeth. _Just one more month._

Anything for you Ms.Kanna

Sokka strolled over to him, with two other girls beside him. One his sister, an underclassman he recognized immediately, but, he drew a blank on the other girl, clinging to Sokka's arm regally, with white starch hair pooling across her torso. He stood up and remained quiet, giving Sokka no satisfaction with a response.

Sokka stared at him with a malicious smile “Helloooo?” he waved a hand aggressively in front of his face.

Zuko stared back, gods he was so tired. He looked at Sokka's sister, who stared back with the same amount of hate, yikes, he looked at the white-haired girl, and she stared back with a face caked in confusion, she seemed so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

“Hi guys!” a familiar voice came from behind Zuko, 

Sokka's face lit up and he directed his wave away from his face “Hi Suki!!”

Thank gods she was part of their group, she actually knows how to let go of the past - plus she made Sokka somewhat bearable 

They all greeted her, Sokka said goodbye to the two girls and Zuko led the way to his uncle's.

-

Sokka and Suki talked casually as Zuko walked with his bike down the narrow brick paths and through the alleyways.

“So that was Yue?” Suki asked Sokka

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks 

_Yue_...

“Ha yeah, you heard we're dating right” He let out a wistful sigh “she’s absolutely ama- hey why'd you stop?”

Zuko let out a laugh, he couldn't help it, he was in total shock, Sokka was dating Yue. The daughter of a high ranking military commander. The girl who's training under the president's wing. was dating Sokka.

“Hey what's so funny” Sokka was staring at him, full of contempt. Zuko let out another harsh laugh “nothing, nothing” he paused, smiling wide “I used to know her” Zuko wanted to add, _I never thought she’d end up with someone like you_ , but thought it best to drop it. he started walking again ignoring the urge to laugh more.

“Ha, Yeah right, you can’t be serious, do you know how important she is?” It was less of a brag and more of a statement of amazement. 

Zuko said, “of course I do, we were close family friends, I didn’t recognize her though, and she didn’t…” he trailed off and touched the left lens on his glasses, _oh.. that's why._

Sokka snorted and threw his arms out “close family friends my ass, she’s rich! And lives in Republic City!” 

“It was.. a while ago,” Zuko said stiffly.

Suki interrupted both of them “Wait- did you live in Republic city?!” her eyes sparkled at him.

Zuko smiled at her “yeah I did” Sokka looked stunned, “I went to school with Yue before I moved here.” 

Suki’s face lit up. “ What's it like there?”

Sokka grunted in annoyance and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Suki gave him a side-eye.

Zuko was enjoying himself “I don't know '' he looked down at his bike “it was really busy, the last couple of years I was just focusing on school” he didn't remember much of the city. “Oh but they have really good plays downtown, my family used to go all the time.” 

Sokka narrowed his eyes at Zuko, but Zuko was still beaming from the annoyance he was inflicting.

Suki's head rolled back “Gods I would give anything to go to that city, I’ve always wanted to go to the Air Temple Island park and the Avatar museum!” she looked at Zuko and smiled “I’ve heard incredible things about the musicals on Main street.” 

she jumped on Sokka's arm “Sokka stop being a downer, where would you go?”

“U-uhh” he stuttered, looking at her with apprehension, caught completely off guard. “I’m not sure, um” he tapped his finger on his chin and looked up. “I never really cared for the city, I guess I wouldn’t mind a trip though, um, I’d like to go see the trains, they work with magnets, right? I always thought that was cool.” 

Suki hummed with agreement, gushing to both about the different tourist traps and the variety of foods she heard about. Zuko felt a bang of homesickness mixed with interest. Yes, he grew up there, but he never explored it, he only experienced fancy restaurants and top-class schools, he did love the city though, even if he didn't get to visit all the sights. It was his home, He would go back one day, and see the beautiful view of the skyline from his father's house one day, he thought with conviction, he'd see his father and Azula again, and the view he missed so much.

-

Finally, they made it down the brick hill and entered the glassdoor, Zuko said hi to Lee and went to explain the situation to his uncle while his company found tables in the back. The kitchen air mixed with the sweet smell of cured pork and sesame sauce, he got an enthusiastic approval from his uncle to take the next couple hours off and as he was wiping steam off his glasses, uncle quickly handed him large bowls of fried rice and lo mein for the meeting and rushed him out of the kitchen. 

They sat in the corner, all squished on a small table. Each eating with different levels of etiquette, with Zuko, of course, being the most civil. Notebooks were spread out in the space they could spare as they each went through the units of the year. Sokka said with a mouth full of rice “why don't we just do the banana condom activity” Zuko stared at him.

“Sokka we have to make the activity better, more educational” he paused, “How would you make that activity better?” 

Sokka pushed his lips together, he was serious about this “You could.. Have different varieties of bananas, maybe mix in a cucumber” Suki snorted from across the table. “Oh you could also have some grapefruits”, nudging Zuko side “really demonstrates the whole process” 

Zuko just stared back, while Sokka gave him a smile. Suki laughs echoed in the background. Maybe all Sokka needed was some food to be a decent person. Zuko was relieved he wasn’t serious, imagining with disgust the grade they would’ve gotten. 

Sokka's smirk grew wider, locking eyes with Zuko. “Or of course” he jabbed his chopstick in between Zuko's ribs, twisting it a little, sending a sharp pain through Zuko's body, standing his ground he refused to flinch “You could record a demonstration” Sokka winked, Zuko's eyes grew wide “though, I doubt anyone will want to see it” Zuko swatted his hand away and said nothing, staring at him, daring him to continue. Sokka chuckled and looked away, spewing some more horrible ideas. The food did absolutely nothing and Zuko wished he was back in class where Sokka never gave a single ‘helpful’ suggestion. 

He hated his health teacher.

And was starting to hate Ms.Kannas' stupid wishes.

a pattern of dumb jokes and weak suggestions remained constant, with Suki stopping occasionally to ask questions about classes she missed. Zuko was beginning to lose hope for their group, already resigning himself for a night of brainstorming and a month of carrying the team's dead weight.

“What about the egg test,” Suki said, “remember the parenting unit, where we had to carry a hollow eggshell around?” Zuko and Sokka nodded, “Well what if we do something that's actually baby size, and we can take care of it longer then just a week.” 

Zuko looked at his last stray bits of rice and softly said “yeah that could work” his head shot up to meet Suki's eyes “we can do research on how to take care of a child and apply it, not just put an eggshell in a secure case” Zuko started writing ideas.

“Do either of you have old baby clothes?” Zuko asked.

Sokka answered “Yeah, I think, gran gran basically keeps everything”Sokka looked past him, pencil resting on his chin in thought “ what would you use for the actual baby?”

Zuko thought, “Maybe I can find something in the kitchen.”

Suki cleared her throat getting the groups attention “ok, Zuko you can start some research and find a baby, Sokka can get the baby stuff and I'll write up a proposal in time for Monday.”

They all nodded

Sokka sighed resting his head on his hand “Ahh babies” he hummed in delight. 

the restaurant was nearly full, with the incoming Friday diner rush. He needed to get back to work soon. They all sat for a couple more moments, finished their tea, settling into the weekend. The sun was setting and the little dining room was coated in a golden light. He saw Lee walk around the room carrying meals and talking with a wide smile. Lee caught his eye and gave him a glare.

Zuko sighed, that was his queue, he stood up and started gathering the bowls, “sorry guys I gotta get back to work” the all grunted, Suki offered some money which Zuko refused, he told her to come again and bring family, and Sokka just waved goodbye with a stern look on his face. He shrugged it off, it was just Sokka, Zuko hoped that he wouldn’t accompany Ms.Kanna on Sunday, wishing for a weekend free of his horrible smirk.

He pulled himself back to the present, rushing into the kitchen balancing stakes of dishes, and went to grab his apron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love critiques or corrections, I'm literally the worst at spelling and grammar.  
> Thank you for reading!!


	3. After Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with a cranky Sokka and a sweetheart Zuko :)

Sokka and Suki walked out the glassdoors of the Jasmine Dragon, to Sokka's dismay, leaving behind delicious food and the smell of cured meat. Sokka let out a whine, longing for the now distant low mein “Sukkiii I want more fooood.”

A pitiful look lay on Sokka's face as he gave Suki convincing puppy dog eyes.

“Stop being a baby, I’m not buying you more food.”

Sokka sulked, “Aww Suki.” 

Suki looked at him pointedly and smirked, “you already have a sugar mommy, cry baby, why don't you go ask her.” 

“Awww Sukiii” his tone changing “I will have you know, I see her as more than just money.” 

“Yeah I’m sure, you’re _such_ a romantic” Suki said with a thick sarcastic tone. Sokka just waved her off with a small laugh and thought about the food residing in their fridge at home.

They walked down the brick hill, and even though the sun was setting, the air was heavy and hot. They both knew their little beach town well, and they both knew exactly how to get to each other's apartment without a single hint or direction.

Sokka thought about the Jasmine Dragon and how perfectly fried the rice was. When he saw Zuko leave the kitchen, carrying heaps of food, his heart skipped a beat. He absolutely loves going there on the weekend with gran gran and katara, the cook really knows what he's doing. Of course, it's annoying when Zuko waits at their table (which he always does) but Sokka keeps to himself, he has respect for people when they're working, especially if its a service job.

“Hey” Suki's words bring Sokka back to the present. 

“Hey,” Sokka says. their shoulder bumped and a shiver crawled up Sokka's spin. “What’s up?” he asks, his voice cracking. 

“I um” she started, looking at the cobblestone below her, a bike quickly sped past them, the only other person that occupied their remote alleyway, now far from the roads near the restaurant. “I honestly think Zuko's alright now.”

Sokka frowned. Suki noticed and quickly continued “I mean it, Sokka, he’s doing honest work, come on think logically, when was the last time he stole something?” she exclaimed “And he's been really nice to me the past year” a small blush crept across her cheek. 

Sokka's mouth fell open. “You're joking! You're on his side!” 

“Sokka I’m serious! he gave you free food tonight and you were still a jackass.” 

Sokka scoffed “He can’t just act like he didn't do shit and get away with it, Also you don’t have proof he stopped stealing, and-” he scoffed running his hand through his hair “I can’t believe you actually talk to him.”

“Sokka you idiot, he's in my homeroom, of course I talk to him” 

“You don’t have to talk to everyone in your homeroom,” he said under his breath.

Suki's blush returned, more out of embarrassment, it did nothing to stop the harsh annoyance in her eyes “well I did, and he told me he was sorry.”

He examined Suki, she was really serious. His mouth opened an inch. A moment of silence passed between them. They stopped walking somewhere in the middle of the argument, now both sterned faced, staring each other down. 

Sokka spoke “you forgave him?” he waved his hands out, “for everything!?”

Suki's eyebrows were dead set, she just looked at Sokka, he could see thoughts glaze over her eyes, focusing and unfocusing on him.

She turned on her heel and spoke to the open road, the sun now completely set “I trust he’s changed” and she started walking.  
  
Sokka cared about Suki as much as he cared about Katara, he's known her all through middle and high school, she’s one of his closest friends. He's literally lost count of the number of times she's forgiven him.

In a different context, his heart would’ve swelled with gratitude and appreciation for her patients with him. 

But as he stood in the alley, too stubborn to follow, watching her walk away, all he felt was betrayal.

She forgave him.

For everything.

\--

Zuko was cleaning up the empty dining area, his mop swished across the dark green tiles lining the floor. Each chair lay upside down on the freshly wiped down tables. He was almost done, then he could go to bed and sleep in as late as he wished, and when he woke up he would have a bit of time to start on some of his other projects before Lee would need his help in the afternoon. His uncle tried to give him as much time off that he could spare, and he always, without fail gave him a bit of Saturday off knowing he needed a break from the school week. But Zuko always had to work Sunday all the way through, giving Lee a much needed day off. 

It was weird to think about how small their restaurant was, managing to stay afloat with a single cook and two waiters.

He moped his last corner and went to his uncle, sitting at the bar table. Zuko looked over his shoulder and saw the organized stacks of money in front of him. Watching his hands skim through the metal quickly and precisely. Zuko realized he couldn't remember the last time his uncle took a break, he was the only cook, after all, if he took a break, the restaurant wouldn't be able to open.

Zuko sat beside his uncle and started to help him, his uncle responding with a thankful nod.

As they got through the pile, concerningly too fast, they stored it all away safely, and his uncle handed him a couple of silver pieces, his smile wide. “For the jar,” he said softly, his eyes looked tired and Zuko could hear a bit of sadness in his voice.

Zuko smiled back, looking at the coins in his hand, a small flame lay in the middle with a pointed edge on top. it wasn’t a lot but hope bubbled up in his chest.

“Thank you uncle.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! as always critiques and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated!  
> I'm gonna have some Sokka pov, but it's mostly gonna be Zuko, I hope it doesn't seem unbalanced but I want this to be Zuko centric.


	4. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is an excellent student and always comes prepared.

“Hey Zuko,” Suki said.

She stood with a small group of girls a little ways from Sokka, who was watching a small kid do kickflips with katara. They were all holding ice cream cones or some variety of drinks. 

He responded with a simple nod, walking over with his bike.

she softly chuckled and blushed to something her friend said, her face pure amusement as she nudged them with her elbow and turned to Zuko “Is that the baby?”

She pointed to the bag of rice in the basket attached to Zuko's bike. 

She gave a relaxed laugh “That's so big.” 

“Yeah um” Zuko scratched the back of his neck “It was what we had at the restaurant, it’s 20 pounds which is about what a one-year-old baby weights, I thought it could work.” 

Suki stepped up to poke the stitched bag and stared at it for a long moment, a little dazed “What should we name it?” it sounded weirdly intimate, her face turned a tiny bit red and she looked up at Zuko “Uhh I mean-we should all-” she turned “Sokka!! You wanna see the baby?!”

Sokka looked reluctant to walk over, as he intently focused on his ice cream.  
Zuko instinct braced himself, he wished they'd gotten this over within class.

“Hey jerk” he looked Zuko over with lazy eyes and gave Suki a slight nod, his face blank. 

“Damn that's big,” Sokka remarked, poking the bag just like Suki,

Zuko rubbed his hand against the course material, repeating “Yeah, it's all we had.” 

Suki added “ it weighs the same as a one-year-old.” 

Sokka looked at Zuko, ignoring Suki and narrowing his eyes “you sure you can spare that much rice? I'm worried it seems like such a big sacrifice for your little restaurant” He grinned.

Suki crossed her arms and looked at Sokka, but she stayed quiet. 

“Yes, We’ll be fine,” Zuko said with gritted teeth. 

Sokka clicked his tongue, “I’m serious, I love the food there, wouldn't want to see it go under, just don’t agree with some of your business practices”   
Sokka softly cackled, they stared each other down. 

“We run an honest business" Zuko's animosity slipping into his tone, don't start shit. Without giving Sokka a chance to answer he shoved the rice sack at him “it’s your week.” 

“Yeah, whatever you say” Sokka rolled his eyes. He held his ice cream in his mouth and attempted to fit the rice sack in his book bag.

Zuko shot up.

"Wait! Treat it like a baby, it's meant to be a test, not just a prop” he slammed his bike’s stop down and rummaged through his bag for the piece of cloth he brought precisely for this situation. He got closer to Sokka and guided the bag in place, flat against the other boy's chest. Sokka grunted in surprise, still mute from a mouth full of ice cream. Zuko looked up “Just hold it there for a second” Sokka complied, his eyes wide. holding the bag with much more care than before.

Zuko took the piece of fabric and draped it around Sokka's shoulders, securing it under the ‘baby’, following the steps he practiced on his much too eager to help uncle. He moved around Sokka to secure the loose pieces in a knot on his back. He brushed his hand against the fabric, smoothing the wrinkles, and aligned the pieces perfectly. Sokka seemed tense. he should explain “I can teach you how to do it on yourself if you want” he tied his last knot and walked back to face Sokka and Suki.

Sokka stared at Zuko, he seemed a little out of it, his hands the only relaxed part about him as they remained gently wrapped around the rice bag. The atmosphere was strange.

“There are a couple of different methods” he addressed Suki too “ If we're treating it like a one-year-old you can also hold them on your back, I’ve read it's more comfortable- and it's easier to tie by yourself.” 

Sokka just stared dumbly, the little ice cream cone resting in his mouth. He gave a slight nod of acknowledgment. 

Zuko went back to his bike, ignoring how awkward he felt. Suki looked at Sokka with her arms crossed, annoyed. 

Why was everyone acting so weird, the air was too calm and too tense at the same time.

Zuko kicked his bike stop up, he wanted to leave.

“Wait” Sokka gulped from behind him, Zuko looked back, Sokka was looking down at the rice baby. “He needs a name.” 

“Uh, oh right...” Zuko saw the ice cream cone now in Sokka's hand, the edge resting on his chin. “What about Mochi” they all considered it for a moment.

Suki nodded and smiled “Yeah, that's pretty cute.” 

Sokka smiled too and shrugged “Yeah ok, I’m digging the whole rice theme.”

Zuko hopped on his bike, “Don’t forget to keep a log every day” he adjusted the handles “I’ll send you more resources and we can all come up with more activities if you need them.”

They nodded back to Zuko and he went off down the boardwalk.

But he didn’t get that far before he stopped about 50 feet away, seeing a familiar head of white hair walking toward the group he just came from.

-

She stopped too, smiling at Zuko nervously. “Hi um, can I help you?” she didn’t know who he was, Zuko gulped down his nerves. He stepped off his bike, now face to face.

“It's uh” his voice was hoarse, he cleared his throat, and they locked eyes.

she was Yue, of course she was Yue, it was uncanny, how did he not recognize her. 

“It’s me” his voice pitchy and dry “Zuko.” 

Her hands covered her mouth, eyes piercing him. She muffled “Oh my gods” and flung herself at him, hugging his waist and burying her head in his chest. Zuko hugged her back, his eyes tearing up as he chuckled softly into her hair. relived.

Yue's hands moved to his chest as she looked up to meet his eyes. “Zuko, oh my gods, I can’t believe it” a tear ran down her cheek.

she paused.

Reaching up, she cupped the left side of Zuko's face, thumb skimming under his glasses, a centimeter below...

he gently grabbed her wrist and moved her hand back down.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t recognize you- I” she paused “Did he-”

“Yue” he cut her off, “don’t worry” he gave her a soft smile “It’s ok, I’m ok.”

He shifted reaching for his phone, it was late, “Here” he handed his phone over “I have to go to work, text me and uh- maybe if you’re free, you can come by uncles restaurant and say hi.”

Yue wiped her eye and beamed at him, they swapped contact information and she nodded “yeah, of course, I’d like that” 

She gave him another hug, they both held on for a long moment, washing away the weight of being apart for three long years, before Zuko got back on his yellow bike and headed down the boardwalk waving goodbye with a huge smile plastered on his face.

  
\--

  
Sokka was stunned, the rice- Mochi was heavy against his body, secure and safe. the weight resting against his ribs and stomach, for some reason, caused Sokka to feel warmth toward the inanimate object. He smoothed out the fabric around the baby, Zuko was really taking this seriously. Sokka thought with new determination, It’s a test. Of course, Zuko was taking it seriously...But why had he been so nice?

_Wait_

He twisted, quickly rummaging through all his pockets, then checking his bag. Nothing was missing, he let out a relieved sigh.

Suki scoffed, glaring at him. He didn’t realize he was being watched. Sokka ignored her, he wasn’t in the mood for another argument.

He slung his bag back on his back and made sure Mochi was still secure, the little bag of rice was so plain. He definitely needed some clothes and maybe a little face wouldn't hurt. 

He glanced down the boardwalk and was about to turn around to go back to Katara and Aang when his jaw dropped.

Sokka watched dumbfounded as his girlfriend, the purest girl in the world, hugged a thief 50 feet away from him.

Anger rose up in Sokka's chest. Does Yue know what he’s done, does she know the shit he's put all his friends through, the shit he's put his family through. 

He watched as they hugged again, this time for way too long. Rage boiling hotter in Sokka's stomach.

He was going to tell her every little detail, explain to her exactly who her ‘friend’ really was.

He felt something hard slam against his chest, “Stop it” Suki said forcefully.

“Wha-” he said, confused, he reached up to grab the object that Suki was holding against him, it was a small journal.

“Looking so possessive, Zuko said they were friends” her voice was full of frustration.

“Yeah, well, I don’t trust him with her” he didn’t want to have this conversation with Suki “anyway, it’s none of your business” he glanced at the book “what's this?” 

“It's the dumb log” her brows furrowed “And it’s none of yours either” she turned without another word and stormed over to her friends.

Sokka flipped through the empty book and grunted under his breath in a mocking tone " _Its none of your business, you're just being naive, you're just being a jack ass, I would know I'm now friends with the biggest jack ass around."_ Sokka slammed the book shut and saw a splash of white approach him.

It was Yue.

A sudden wave of euphoria washed over him, for just a moment the last few days didn’t matter.

“Hey Yue,” he said softly, full of warmth.

But her face was stern as she looked at Sokka. “Why were you mean to Zuko on Friday?”

Sokka felt tired, he grabbed her hand, he didn’t want to lose her “I can explain, you wanna get some sushi and we can talk?”

Yue gave him a hesitant smile and nodded.

“I- didn’t know you guys knew each other.”

She looked down “I didn’t recognize him with glasses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Thanks for reading - critiques, comments, whatever, always makes my day :)   
> I haven't seen Zuko and Yue dynamics that much and thought it would be cute. hope you enjoyed!


	5. Sushi and Ice Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka schemes and Zuko loses sleep.

They sat inside a small sushi joint on the far end of the boardwalk by the name of Agni's Sushi, an establishment they frequently visited because Sokka got a sweet employee discount from being a dishwasher on the weekend.

Sokka relaxed deep into his chair and let the cool air-conditioned breeze engulf him. 

Katara sat beside him, with Yue and Aang across them. Mochi was still strapped in tight, and even though Sokka was sweating along the straps he didn’t dare take it off knowing he wouldn’t be able to put it back on. 

They ordered their food and drinks and settled into a light-hearted conversation.

“I wish all I had to do was carry around a bag of rice” Aang moped “I just have a bunch of tests and essays.”

“Aang he has a name you know,” Sokka said, on Mochi’s defense.

“Yeah Mochi right?, sorta reminds you of Mr.Mushi doesn't it?” Katara added, and Aang giggled.

“No” he waged a finger at Katara, “Mochi is nothing like that horrible man, Mochi is an innocent rice baby, Mr.Mushi just stalks innocent kids in the hallway. 

“He’s not that bad” Aang chimed in “Once I was in detention, he gave me tea and we played some Pai sho, it was actually pretty nice.” 

“Yeah well, I bet he put you in detention in the first place though” Sokka sneered.

Aang gave a nervous smile and rubbed the little arrow tattoos on his wrist “yeah, but it was sorta fair, he caught me and Kuzon skipping.”

“Aang!” katara looked at him with a disappointed glare. Yue giggled in the back.

“Common katara it was just algebra class” but Kataras glare didn’t waver and Sokka saw Aang visibly deflate and apologize to her. A bit of pride swelled in him for his little sister. 

-

Soon after, their food arrived and they all enjoyed it in beautiful euphoria, the sweetness of the dragon rolls, and added bits of wasabi mixed in perfect harmony. As every sip of miso soup warmed Sokka straight to his core. He gave a long sigh and gazed at his girlfriend.

She was absolutely beautiful, the afternoon sun glistening against her perfect hair, making her smooth brown skin stand out golden.

She looked up at him and blushed, smiling back. She reached out and skimmed her smooth fingertips against his knuckles, her smile fading. “Um...Sokka” a shiver shot up his arm and down his back “Can we talk about him now?”

Sokka became more alert, she looked so worried “yeah of course”. He stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckles. “Umm let's see” he tapped his chin, smirked a little, and took on a movie narrator tone.

“It all started three years ago when a mysterious boy transferred to Ran and Shaw high school, He first appeared quiet and harmless, just your average new kid, but to everyone's dismay he started to wreak havoc!!!” he looked around the table, Katra and Aang were both chucking but Yue looked unamused, Sokka continued, waving his hands around for a stronger effect.

“The boy was a crook!! the sleaziest character around, stealing any copper piece he could find, fighting any unlucky soul for a silver coin” he paused for dramatic effect “and would even sneak up on old ladies in the dead of night to get what he wanted!!” Katara nodded in agreement. 

“You're just making that up, he doesn't need to steal money” Yue crossed her arms and frowned.

“No, he's right Yue” Katara said “It sounds fake the way he said it, but everyone knows to stay away from him” she paused, the mood shifting to something more serious, “We lost count of how much he's taken from us.”

This time Sokka nodded in agreement a deep frown on his face.

Yue stared at Sokka, she spoke softly “You’re positive it was him?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry Yue, I don’t know what he was like when you knew him, but around here he’s real slimy” Sokka answered. Yue stayed quiet and looked down at her hands.

“You know” Sokka continued loudly to the rest of the table “Suki forgives him, she's all buddy-buddy with him now.”

Katara laughed “what, she had it just as bad as us.” 

“Exactly!!” Sokka slumped on the table “She's all mad at me now cause I can’t see that he’s a _changed_ man.”

Aang said “well, don't you trust suki, maybe you should hear her out” Katara and Sokka gave him deadly glares “I-I mean maybe the Mochi project could be like, I don't know a test run for Zuko.” 

A smile grew wide on Sokka's face “yeahh, you're on to something, I could set a couple traps, lure him in, and then boom!” he slapped the table “I’ll have proof he's still a dirty thief and Suki can go eat her words!” 

“I mean, I meant like get to know him” Aang interjected.

Sokka waved him away, mumbling “I'd need to have tangible evidenc-” Yue stood up before he could finish his thought, her eyes shining with water, baring into Sokka. She took a sharp breath “Thank you for the meal” and then quickly but elegantly rushed out the doors of Agni's Sushi.

Sokka was ready to leap across the table and run after her when Katara pulled him back down to his seat.   
  
“Sokka I’m sorry” she looked like someone punched her in the gut as she whispered the last bit in his ear “We need the discount.” 

\--

Zuko raced down the little brick hill, his dumb smiled still plastered on his face, Yue was here, in their crappy little beach town. It still didn’t make much sense to Zuko why she was here or why she was dating Sokka, but for some reason, as the warm air brushed against his face, he didn’t seem to care. He was just happy to see her, to see a part of his real life.

He parked his bike and carefully locked it against the bark of his usual tree. Turning around to enter the Jasmine Dragon he saw a shadow wave to him from the side window, joy shooting through him, he rushed through the front doors to greet his favorite customer.

Zuko sat down at the table with his uncle and Ms.Kanna, there was only one other person in the dining room, and it looked like they were already happily enjoying a helping of orange chicken.

Uncle poured Zuko some coffee, giving him a disapproving shack of his head as he took a sip of some strong ginger tea.

There was no time to take a sip of his coffee, or remark about how coffee was superior to ginger tea, _of all things._ Zuko had questions.

Zuko looked at Ms.Kanna “You didn’t come in yesterday? Is everything alright? ” 

Ms.Kanna grunted, “I see, not even a hello?”

Zuko just looked at her expectantly.

“We’ve just been busy job hunting Zuko, you worry too much” she mumbled, waving her hand in the air.

“hm, was there any success?” His uncle asked

Ms.Kanna rubbed her eye and shook her head, “Katara has been trying to become a summer tutor for the elementary kids but Sokka barely has time on the weekend to search because he's working, I'm afraid he needs a full-time job though.

Zuko chimed in “couldn’t Sokka be a tutor too?”

Ms.Kanna laughed “That boy has no patients, nor desire to work with children.”

his uncle stocked his beard, it was strange not seeing it tied up in a little bun like it always is in the kitchen. 

Zuko sat back in his seat crossing his arms “he should learn how to be patient then” It pissed him off, If Zuko was in his shoes, he’d be working three jobs, and wouldn’t dare waste time picking and choosing what he'd be more comfortable in.

“Zuko calm down” Ms.Kannas voice was stern and low “Sokka _is_ being patient, he will find a job that will give him experience and compensation, tutoring would just waste his and the students time” 

Zuko huffed and sipped his coffee aggressively, but before he could retort about how overrated patience was his phone buzzed in his pocket.

he took it out, ignoring the gazes from his company. 

Zuko's heart almost stopped as he gulped down his coffee. He stared at the message.

“What is it” his uncle's voice thick with curiosity coaxing him. Zuko looked up to see Ms.Kanna also staring with anticipation.

“It's from my principle, I’m in the top ten of my grade” he was 6th actually, 6th in his grade, out of hundreds of people. Zuko was in shock.

“Ahh, congratulations nephew!” his uncle beamed at him and gripped his shoulder. Ms.kanna nodded at Zuko with approval and smiled.

Zuko looked at his uncle “uh- there's a meeting after school on Friday.” 

“Of course, of course, uh-but try to get home right after, Lee will need your help” his uncle looked a little apologetic but Zuko nodded, he understood.

Uncle smiled and turned to Ms.Kanna “you know he studies every night, I can never get him to sleep” Zuko blushed.

Ms.kanna laughed “of course he does” she looked at him with pride, “I wouldn't expect anything less.” 

Uncle hummed, “yes, I’m sure he will be successful in whatever field he desires.”

Ms.kanna nodded “hmm, he should take us on vacation once he's made it big.”

“Oh yes” uncle looked at Zuko with a glint in his eyes “somewhere quiet perhaps, a beach would be lovely” he gave a huge smirk.

Zuko groaned and buried his face in his arms to hide his flush face. His Uncle chucked and Zuko could feel his hand ruffling his hair. 

-

Zuko sat on his bed, the moonlight pooling on to his blanket and spilling onto the spotless wood floor. He sat typing, a notebook open to his left, and an empty plate resting on the windowsill. The light breeze from the floor fan blew on his back, fighting the humidity away from Zuko, it was sadly losing. But the heat, though unbearable and persistent, was the least of Zuko's worries, he had assignments, essays, and projects, all worth 20 or more percent of his grade. So Zuko hunched over the artificial blue light of his computer, determined and focused.

“Nephew” 

Zuko blinked, reached for his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah uncle” he opened his eyes and saw the blurry figure of his uncle shift the paper screen that separated his room from the rest of the apartment, he shuffled in holding an envelope and a glass.

“Here” he set down the glass, it was ice tea, his uncle's special brew that gave an abnormally high energy boost, Zuko glowed “Thank you uncle” Zuko downed half the tea in a second, feeling the freezing liquid wrap around his chest and flow to his stomach. He sighed with content wiping his lips. maybe some teas were better than coffee.

His uncle still hovering over him handed over the envelope “there's a letter from Ember College” Zuko took it hesitantly. His uncle Paused for a moment, looking at Zuko, “try to get some sleep tonight” he patted Zuko's shoulder and then left. 

Zuko was alone, staring at the letter, Ember college was the only institution he applied to, being the only one that was close enough he could still work for his uncle. Zuko slowly peeled the letter. He got an acceptance letter a couple of months ago, but they couldn’t afford it so he settled to work for a couple of years and save up tuition. 

But maybe this could be another chance.

Zuko slowly read the letter, then again. It wasn't, It was just a reminder that the deposit payment was due at the end of the month. Zuko knew that he couldn’t enroll this year, he knew. But all he could do was stare at the letter, annoyed at the reminder to do the impossible. 30 gold pieces for the deposit, and 200 pieces a year. 

Zuko crumbled up the paper and threw it across his room.

He pushed his computer back and reached for the jar beside his bed. His blood felt like it was boiling and he could feel droplets of sweet roll down his back. The coins jiggled as he lifted the jar up and dumped its content on the comforter. Zuko started to count the pile of bronze and silver, his hands shaking, skimming over the metal's smooth surface. 

It was about 12 gold pieces. He rubbed his eyes, his glasses slipping off his face, falling in the pile of money.

He could ‘scavenge’ enough, Maybe, just enough for the deposit, but how would he pay tuition. Zuko put his glasses back on and arranged the coins back in his jar. He felt hopeless, he knew he would just have to wait.

His phone rang, Yue's name flashed against the screen, he stared at his unfinished assignment on his computer, then at his phone, he picked it up and took another sip of his tea, resolving for a sleepless night.

“Hello” 

A warm voice buzzed next to his ear

“Hi”

Zuko smiled “what's up” he forced his voice to sound normal and banished the thoughts of money and college and work.

“ _Is that the jerk?_ ” Zuko frowned, It sounded like a little girl in the background.

“Shushh he's not a jerk” Yue responded to the voice.

“Whos that?” Zuko asked, a little amused

“She's the daughter of the family I’m staying with”

“ _Give me the phone I want to talk to that coward!_ ” Zuko tensed.

“No stop being rude" Yue snifted and her voice sounded rough.

“Uh- she sounds nice,” Zuko said plainly, not knowing what else to say.

“She is, actually”

“ _That guy made you cry, so yes he's a jerk, now let me yell at him! "_

“Umm,” Zuko scanned his encounter with Yue and thought the tiny bit of crying was because she was happy, or relieved, not sad?

“Toph!!” she sighed, “It wasn’t him,- Zuko, it was Sokka, and maybe a little bit of you, I don’t know” she sounded hurt. 

Zuko swallowed, why did she have to be friends with Sokka “uh-what happened?” 

Yue let out a breath, her voice full of annoyances “What happened! I haven’t heard from you for the past three years, Zuko-I thought you were studying in Ba Sing Se!! And now I find you in the fire nation and Sokka tells me your stealing!! Zuko if this gets out it could seriously damage your dads business, and- and I don’t even understand you don’t need to steal” 

Zuko slumped down on his bed, folding his legs up so they didn't hit the mess that lay at his feet. “ yeah um- well my father sorta cut me off” he whispered, scared of how she would respond.

“What! why!” Yue exclaimed.

_“ What happened??”_

“shush.”

Zuko ignored the girl and answered the question, choosing his words wisely to not worry Yue “He wanted me to be more modest, learn what it's like in the real world”

She scoffed “Of Course he would, what a - wait Zuko, what if he finds out you're stealing?”

“He won’t, and as long as I get a business degree he probably wouldn’t care” Zuko knew his father would understand that the ends justify the means. 

There was a pause, _did he say something wrong_ “This is so strange Zuko” she spoke softly almost in a whisper.

 _“ Wait don’t cry Yue,”_ the girls' voice was soft now.

Zuko stirred and put on his best kind and reassuring voice “Yue don’t worry, I’d be leaving home to study anyways, and I’m getting hands-on experience running a business with uncle” he shifted on his bed, “He just wants me to be humble when I take over the business, earn things for myself and not have to rely on him, I'm doing fine, It’s actually pretty smart if you think about it.”

Yue didn’t respond 

_“ Hey, jerk! whatever you said to her you're going to pay”_

_Shit_ “Yue?... I don’t steal anymore if that what you're worried about.”

“Good,” she let out a mix between a sigh and a soft laugh “you’re such an idiot, why didn’t you call and tell me where you were?” Zuko halted, why didn’t he, he could have. Yue's family was well known, he could’ve found a way to contact her. A pang of guilt shot through his chest, the last three years it never occurred to him to check on his friends. “I’m… sorry” Zuko stated dully.

He lay there on his bed looking at the ceiling and wondered for the first time in years how his sister was doing. 

Yue let out another soft laugh, this one a little sadder “you’re such a jerk”

_“ Just you wait!”_

“Hey stop it,” Yue said to the girl, “Look Zuko, why don’t you come by for dinner some time, the Beifongs know your father and want to meet you”

“ _Yeah I’d love to have him over”_ Zuko could hear the small girls malicious laugh in the background.

 _They knew his father_ , a shiver of either anticipation or anxiety shot up Zuko's spin “yeah I’d love to, and you need to come and say hi to uncle, you can bring the girl with you, we’ll treat you to a meal” 

“You’re not scared of her?” Yue asked.

_“ You should be!!”_

Zuko laughed “I’ll have uncle to protect me.”

They both chuckled, picturing the scenario. Zuko drank the last bit of his tea and stared at his open computer. After a rant from the small girl that Zuko could barely hear and the affectionate teasing of Yue in response, Zuko said goodbye and sat up on his bed. quickly setting back into a relaxed focus.

\--

The sun was setting behind them as Sokka, his sister, and Aang walked down the boardwalk. One of Sokka's arms was wrapped around Mochi and the other was frantically calling Yue for the third time.

“Sokka just give her some space, she’s probably just surprised to hear about Zuko,” Katara said softly.

Yue’s voice message prompt Spock in his ear, he already left a long voicemail the first time he called, so he looked at Katara, nodded, and put his phone away.

Aang added, “Also talking about setting traps for her friend couldn’t of helped.”

“Aang” katara exclaimed, “You’re not helping.” 

“Yeah well, Sokka's not the one that ran away crying” Aang stuck out his tongue and jumped on his skateboard. riding a little bit ahead of them. 

Sokka watched absentmindedly as Aang swayed back and forth, and then looked down at Mochi. He’s managed to have an argument with Suki and make Yue cry all in the past four days. _What was he doing wrong?_

“Sokka, I think it’s all just a misunderstanding, she'll call you back, I don’t think you should worry."

Katara's voice was so sweet, she could always manage to cheer him up, but this time was different.

“No, Aang's right, maybe I shouldn't have said that ... but I can’t trust Zuko, I have this feeling and-” he adjusted Mochis straps “ He’s getting close to the people I care about, I need to know if he’s safe, and I need proof if he’s not” 

Katara wrapped her arm around Sokka's “I agree, I’ll help if you need it” Sokka smiled down at her. They walked in comfortable silence for the rest of the way back to their home, and Sokka couldn't help but think about Yue and Suki. 

so much so that he didn’t notice his phone ring in his pocket, with a message from his principle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you like it so far. The next chapter is a bunch of Zuko and Sokka!!


	6. Call Me Jerk One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros share a lovely evening

Zuko walked down his school's hallway, the sharp fabric of his deep red button-up scratched against his neck. he held his head high and wore a stoned expression as he walked effortlessly through the swarms of students, ignoring how irritating his hair felt, glued and combed back to his scalped.

Zuko has a reputation at Ran and Shaw Highschool, one that allows hallways to split and lunch lines to disappear. He never wanted to be well known throughout the whole school, but Zuko thought while he approached the door to the stairs and watched a group of sophomores in his way skater like ants, it came with some perks. 

there was the occasional load mouth brat that would attempt to gain Zuko's standing, Zuko let them try, he could care less, he was an upper-classman with history in this school, as long as he was a student, nobody had a chance of gaining a worse reputation. Luckily that wouldn’t be for much longer and Zuko imagined as he darted up the stairs, someone else could finally inherit his crown.

Three more weeks and he'd never have to see these hallways ever again. There was also a chance he could see new hallways, ones that were cleaner, leading to lecture halls and libraries. There was a chance this meeting could be about scholarships and an even smaller chance that it would be enough money to get him into college next year, but Zuko despite this small chance and cynical personality couldn't help but hope. 

The principal's office door lay open, Zuko hesitated for a moment, a shiver of nerves rushing up his back. He took a deep breath, smoothed out his shirt, and passed the threshold. 

“Ahh welcome Zuko, come in, come in” a man with a silhouette close to his uncles beamed at him. Though his wrinkles were deeper and his stomach larger he held a similar warmth, and, Zuko thought, a similar air of strength.

Zuko gave a low, proper fire nation salute and bowed, Mr.Mushi smiled in return gesturing to a chair.

The room was small, a desk lay at the far end near a window and a round table took up the rest of the room. Around the table were eight of Zuko's peers, their knees resting on cushions, Patient and attentive to Mr.Mushi who was now fixing a pot of tea by his desk. The room radiated calm, but the atmosphere did nothing to help the ball of nerves, heavy in Zuko's stomach.

Zuko sat, tall and stiff, he looked around the table and recognized a few of his classmates many of which gave him dirty looks, he looked back, his pride the only thing keeping him from looking away. He held the gazes until each and every one of them btokr away

He fixed his posture by a centimeter and looked forward, trying to channel his uncle's patients and calm, he was going to need it to make it through this meeting. 

A sound of someone entering the room drew eveyones attention.

Zuko prided himself with good etiquette and always took mind of his manners, especially in this situation, he was aware of every muscle and movement his body was making. But for some reason he didn't feel his jaw fall open as Sokka entered the room, beaming. Zuko was stunned. All he could do was watch as Sokka bowed and claimed the one empty cushion on the table. 

Sokka meets his eyes, his smile faded a little but still held. He raised an eyebrow at Zuko. 

Was he really that bad a judge of character, he never in the three years he knew Sokka thought he was capable of top of the class marks.

Sokka's face shifted slightly and his smile grew, he then chuckled silently and raised four fingers.

Zuko's mind spun, he gaped in what could only be shocked amazement, Sokka brushed his hand through his hair like he was slicking it back and winked.

Zuko quickly closed his mouth and looked at the table, now keenly aware of what he was doing. He resisted the urge to reach up and touch his hair, He needed to be more professional. 

The click of a teapot being placed on the table caught everyone's attention, and Mr. Mushi started to speak as he poured all 11 of them warm cups of tea. 

Zuko listened, ignoring the fading heat on his cheeks. 

He also did his best to ignore the bubble of respect that started growing for Sokka, as well as the confusing thought that Sokka's smile … and the wink, though probably steaming out of his large ego and annoying personality, almost had a small hint of kindness. 

Like he was being friendly.

-  
  


“I am very proud of you all” 

his heart beat bounded in his head.

“If you haven’t already You need to declare to your counselor your chosen college so we can send them the scholarship with your final grades”

Zuko's eyes didn't leave his empty cup of tea. he glared at it, focusing on the patterned marble glaze, and the smooth texture beneath his palm.

“Do understand that this isn’t finalized, if you do poorly on your final exam you could lose your standing, I know each of you has the ability to keep this holding, and I’m telling you this now so you take these tests seriously, seniors have a tendency to lose their grit at the end of the year.”

It came true, 100 gold pieces a year, a whole semester paid off.

“You all have worked so hard these last years,"

But the deposit. 

"It has been an honor to work with each and every one of you,”

18 gold pieces were what standed between him and college.

“Now please, you all deserve a relaxing weekend, I for one can not imagine more perfect wether”

Zuko made up his mind, he knew what he had to do. 

Everyone started to stand up, smiling, and thanking Mr. Mushi for the opportunity. Zuko followed their lead, bowed to Mr.Mushi, and left the room without a word.

“Wait Zuko!"

he turned to see Sokka standing in the hallway. 

“Uh.. sorry but-" he walked up to Zuko "I need your help with the Mochi project."

Zuko blinked, looked at Sokka, his blue eyes reminded him of Ms.kannas. Zuko's gaze wandered to the door of the principles office and his gut turned with guilt.

"Ok?" is all Zuko could get out, as he met the boys blue eyes again. they glowed with excitement, something Zuko rarely saw in Ms.Kannas eyes. 

“Oh uh, - I was hoping you could take him this weekend." Sokka stammered his voice high-pitched.

The blue eyes were making him sick, he looked away with a sudden jolt and started to walk down the hall.

"ok" it seemed to be the only words Zuko knew at the moment. his fists tightened and anger started to bubble inside him.

"well you see-" Sokka rushed to keep up with Zuko. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over and picking him up,- you see I got an interview this evening, It's a pretty big deal" 

Zuko opened the doors to the stairway and ascended down them, Sokka close behind him waiting for an answer. Zuko kept silent, forcing himself to breathe. His uncle needed him at the restaurant and he was already late because of this meeting. 

but despite himself, He paused at the bottom of the staircase and looked at Sokka. "I'll make it up to you I promise, anything, you name it," Sokka said with a huge smile.

If he didn't get good grades on this project he wouldn't get the scholarship. 

Sokka's blue eyes poured into him, pleading.

And Sokka had an interview.

More guilt rose inside Zuko, Uncle would have to wait, he needed to help Ms.kannas family first. 

He nodded at the blue eyes and exited the school, beeling straight for his bike. He hopped on and looked at Sokka expectantly, confusion and dread were plastered on his face. Finally, Zuko managed to get out more than one word "get on the bike” 

“What- are you sure - you don't wanna just walk, it’s really not that far,” Sokka said, his voice hitching.

There was too much in his head, he had so much to do now, there was so much riding on him now. "Yeah I'm sure, I have places to be too" he tapped his fingers on the handle, his patients and calm evaporating in the sun.

Sokka shuffled over and slowly sat on the rack right behind Zuko, he felt the boy tremble behind him.

Zuko chuckled softly and felt a smile grow on his face, _this was going to be fun_. he hovered his foot over the pedal and slammed down causing the bike to jolt forward, he heard a yelp behind him as he slammed his other foot. Zuko smiled wide as they started speeding down the boardwalk. 

“You better not fall off” he laughed and sped up his rhythm, his guilt disappearing in the late afternoon air.

"you dick" Sokka responded, in between sharp breaths, 

Zuko griped his hands, adrenaline building in his blood, there was a turn up ahead that he loved, and he wondered if Sokka would enjoy it too. "Are you holding on?" and before he heard an answer, Zuko made a sharp turn and zoomed down a staircase, he bent his knees and leaned forward, feeling his stomach drop and heart rate rise. Then suddenly arms were wrapped around his gut, warmth spread along his back and he went stiff. He held his breath as all the blood and heat that ran through his body went straight to his face. The bike steadied itself on the smooth street and Zuko kept still only moving his legs to a slow rhythm.

_That was a bad idea._

sweat dripped down his neck and drenched his collar he could feel droplets concentrate on his forehead and worst of all he could fell a pool forming on his back, where Sokka's warm body was still firmly pressed, his cheek resting against his spin. He could feel the boy breathing, slow, and forced, he could feel _everything_. 

He had to say something, “Uh..” He cleared his throat “Are you ok?” nerves rang through his voice. 

Sokka's cheek moved up and down along his back, Zuko felt him scooched closer, his forehead moving to rest on the back of his damp neck. Sokka's death grip slowly loosened around Zuko's abdomen, and moved down to his pelvis, he could feel Sokka's forearms press against his hip bone.

“Don't do that again, jerk” his voice was shaky, vibrating in every one of Zuko's bones. 

His breath, his voice, his touch, it all shot up Zuko like a hundred spiders crawling on his skin. Zuko felt his face steam with heat. He tried to respond but his voice was dry.

He rolled his shoulders, rung his risks, and let out a breath, Forcing himself to Focus on the road. he looked around at the residential area they were biking through, and Zuko blinked, he needed to ask for directions.

"Hey, Sokka- I'm not sure where to go."

Sokka sighed against him and lifted his head up, “where are we?" Sokka asked confused, he sat up straight, his hands moving to the side of Zuko's waist.

Zuko cleared his throat again “We’re downtown, near the bridge, you live near here right?” he asked, hesitantly.

“uh yeah- yeah I do, I just don’t recognize the area though” his finger rapped on Zuko's side. “Do you know where the bridge is? I know where to go from there”

Zuko nodded, shifted his weight, and turned. His mind solely concentrated on the concrete road below.

-

Sokka groaned behind him “I told you we should've walked.” 

"you could have told me you were scared of riding bikes," Zuko said defensively.

“I’m not, I'm scared of bikes going down a flight of stairs, like any sane person,” Sokka mumbled.

"Sure, whatever you say,” Zuko said annoyed, he thought to mention how the boy was still holding on to him, even though they weren't going down a flight of stairs. but he stayed quiet, fearing acknowledging it would make everything more awkward than it already was.

Sokka whispered "Jerk" and remained quiet, welcoming the silence of the lazy Friday evening into their ride.

Zuko's shirt was now soaked through, the stiff cotton and buttoned up font lay uncomfortable damp around him and the soft breeze did nothing to help. He reached down for his water bottle, causing the hands resting on his waist to tighten their grip. Zuko sighed and took a couple of gulps, content on ignoring the pressure on his hips.

"Hey I have a question," Sokka said softly as Zuko put his water bottle back in its holder, He hummed a noise of recognition. 

“Do you like Suki?” Zuko jolted up, his body stiffened.

“What- no I-” more heat rushed to his face. “I mean she's nice, but I don't- not like that.” 

Zuko wanted to punch Sokka in the gut, where on earth did that come from. 

“Ok, sorry, I was just wondering" Sokka clicked his tongue "I have another question..."

Zuko grunted, warry and annoyed.

“Do you like Yue?” 

Zuko felt the fabric on his hips move as the hands that lay there rolled it between its fingers, creating a soft rhythm against his side.

Zuko really wanted to punch him in the gut. “Fuck Sokka, no I don’t- she’s like my oldest friend” he was glad Sokka couldn’t see his face, it almost matched his shirt's dark red tone. Due to the personal questions or unnecessary contact, Zuko couldn't say.

“Ok-ok,” Sokka said defensively. "Did you ever like her?"

Zuko paused at this for a moment he said nothing, then quietly he stated, "no." when he was younger everybody told them they would be perfect together, he used to hope hed wake up one day and be in love with her, he knew its what everybody expected.

He loved her but Zuko could only see her as a sister, like family. It was impossible for him to love her any other way.

“wow, Honestly I'm impressed, I don't know how someone can not fall in love with her," Sokka said with a casual dreamy tone, his fingertips brushing against Zuko's hip bone as they continued to fidget the fabric of his shirt.

"Yep" Zuko spat "It's a real loss" his voice was drowning in bitterness. he didn't know what he was saying.

"Yeah, she's something-hey you ever have a girlfriend?" Sokka asked completely nonchalant.

“Why do you care?” this new friendly Sokka was getting on Zuko's nerve.

“I don’t really, I was just curious if anyone would date you.” he chuckled a little.

Zuko stopped peddling for a moment “Wow, jerk,” he said dully, nerves buzzed up his side from where Sokka fingers played. 

“Well?” Sokka asked expectantly, Zuko turned around a corner into a tight avenue, Sokka's hands gripped the fabric of his shirt tighter and finally held still. Zuko let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Zuko answered, now finding it easier to keep track of the conversation “Back home I dated a girl named Mai.” 

“Oooo” Sokka said resembling an annoying middle schooler. 

“It was only for a couple of months, I realized it was affecting my grades, so I broke it off.”

“Awww” Sokka whined, “Jerk, honestly what else did I expect from you.” His right hand started to fidget again. 

Zuko stuffed down a shiver “I’m gonna kick you off this bike if you call me jerk again.” Zuko threatened, his voice ragged and serious, Sokka yelped and shut up, he quickly hugged Zuko's stomach again. He sighed with relief, it wasn't ideal but it was better then the fidgeting, at least Sokka's hands were staying still.

“look... I-I didn’t want to break it off, but I had no choice.” Zuko continued, “Whatever feelings you think I have for your friends I don't, I haven’t thought about girls or- or dating like that since, I just don’t have time for it.” 

Sokka's head nodded against his upper back. He could feel how wet his shirt was, now pressed against Sokka's cheek “She must have been really nice to put up with your ugly face and jerk personality.” his voice was tired and smooth. Almost like he wasn't thinking about what he was saying.

A thumb started to move absently back and forth just above his belly button. slowly, and delicately, barely even grazing his shirt, but it was enough to push Zuko over the edge.

Zuko tightened his grip around the handles, a shiver shoot through his whole body, bouncing off each and every nerve and vibrating through each bone and tendon. Sokka shifted "are you cold?"

Zuko gritted his teeth and hunched over, “You called me jerk asshole.” Sokka was not in the position to test him, who cares if Ms.Kanna wants him to be nice.

He flexed his legs and sped up.

“For the record, she's never seen my 'ugly face'” Zuko spat and turned a corner, the bridge was in view, all the way at the bottom of a steep hill, Sokka's arms strangled Zuko's chest.

“And this dumb town” the bike sped up, Zuko stopped peddling and let gravity take over.

“This dumb fucking town is what gave me a jerk personality!!" Zuko screamed a smile wide on his face as he headed down the hill.

All he could hear was the screaming of wind and his wheels racing underneath him. His arms flexed, his index fingers resting on the breaks he had no intention of using. he inhaled and yelled against the wind.

“I HATE THIS TOWN!” he could see the ocean emerge from behind the building and all he could smell was saltwater.

"I HATE THIS ISLAND!"

Zuko stood up on his pedals fully extending his legs and screamed at the top of his lunges

“I HATE THIS STUPID BEACH!!” the cool refreshing ocean breeze consumed him.

“ZUKO” Sokka shouted, his arms now wrapped around his hips. the bridge was growing closer, Zuko dragged himself back to reality and sat down, chuckles bubbled in his through as he leaned closer to the handles. His hands slammed on the breaks and he merged on to the sidewalk, the bike bumped and jostled against the uneven stone. Zuko pushed his legs out to balance and pulled into the bridge, planting one leg down, the bike finally came to a stop.

-

Zuko's heart was thumping in his ears, it echoed out the sounds of the Seagal-dogs and the puffin-squirrels screeching above them. A car screeched past them and the ocean roared below them. But all Zuko could hear was his breath and the blood pumping in his veins.

Sokka let go and stumbled off the bike. Zuko took in a fresh breath of air, not realizing how much Sokka had constricted him. He looked over at the other kid and watched as he wabbles to the edge of the bridge and keeled over the side.

Zuko jumped off his bike leaving it to fall on the stone and rushed over to the other boy.

‘Shit - shit, I’m so sorry.” half of Sokka's body hung over the rail, he didn’t mean for this to happen, he stepped next to him and hesitantly rested his hand on the small of Sokka's back trying to be some form of comfort. Sokka retched forward and flung an elbow back hitting Zuko square in his gut. 

“Get-” he coughed “Off me!” he stood there rasping for air.

Not knowing what to do, Zuko picked up his bike and set it against the rail, leaning next to it he tried not to listen to the horrible noises roaring from the other boy.

“Here,” Zuko said, reaching for the water bottle on his bike. 

Sokka glared at him and wiped his mouth, his eyes wet with tears. He snatched the bottle, washed his mouth, and gulped what remained. He grumbled and slumped down to the ground, resting against the rail.

“You're a jerk,” he said finally, his voice sounded horrible.

“I didn’t mean for ..” Zuko didn't know what to say, so he just slumped next to Sokka. They both sat there in silence on the walkway of the bridge.

Sokka laughed with a scratchy voice “this is so embarrassing” Zuko chuckled in response, he wasn't sure what else to do.

The sky was turning black, behind them was a beautiful sunset, but they could only see the enclosing darkness and emerging stars. Zuko looked down, he wished he was at the restaurant, or literally anywhere else. 

Sokka handed Zuko his water bottle “Sorry I called your face ugly, I didn’t mean it like - I don’t know." Sokka squirmed beside him "I'm sorry."

Zuko laughed “No don’t worry about it, it is pretty ugly” 

“I- No I shouldn’t have said that, It wasn't cool...”

Zuko stared attentively at his shoes, he adjusted his glasses and blinked away the moister in his eye, he wondered how Mai would react if she saw him now, would it be like Yue? How would his sister react? It was strange how nobody at home knew where he was, or even what he looked like, but Zuko knew it was all for the best, his dad knew what he was doing. 

“You're still a jerk though, I’m not gonna apologies for that.”

“Yeah..” Zuko gulped and looked up “It takes one to know one though.”

“Hey!” Zuko saw Sokka's side profile in the corner of his eye, and the tint of pink that crept up on his checks “I’m only a jerk to you!” 

“Sure… what about Monday” he finally forced his body to turn slightly and look at Sokka, He'd been meaning to bring this up.

“Wha-”

“With Yue,” Zuko said, his voice now sharp

“I- she told you?” Sokka looked terrified

“I um yeah, she said you told her about my, I don't know - history” Zuko stated, Sokka was searching his face for something, his eyebrows furrowed. Zuko cleared his throat and continued “are you guys good?” his voice was a little shaky, maybe this wasn’t his business.

“Why do you care?” Sokka turned away from him and glared at the other side of the bridge.

Zuko turned away too, “she’s my friend, I care about her, she uh- called me crying, and I know it was partly because of me but she said it also had to do with you." 

“We’re fine” his voice was low and dry, "this was such a bad idea" a moment passed and then Sokka suddenly got up. “I’ll drop off Mochi later” he started to walk down the bridge, sparing Zuko a glace.

“no, wait!” Zuko scrambled up with his bike and jogged to meet Sokka “I thought you had an interview?” 

Sokka's face turned from annoyance to fear in a moment. he quickly pulled out his phone and checked the time.

“Shit” his hand flung to his forehead “shit- shit it’s in 5 minutes” Zuko hopped on his bike, “where is it?”

Sokka looked tentatively at Zuko “ Its 30 minutes from my house, which” Sokka eyes looked frantic “were about 10 minutes from” 

This was all Zuko's fault, he needed to fix it, and Sokka couldn’t miss a potential job offer because of his actions. “Get on the bike and I’ll get you there in 15” 

Sokka didn’t move

“Come on, I won’t be reckless” Zuko tried to sound as kind as he could. Sokka nodded and climbed on the bike, his arms gently wrapped around Zuko's waist like before.

“Just hold on,” Zuko said and he slowly started to pick up speed. 

-

The sky was fully black now, the street lambs light lit up and bounced off the shiny concrete. large droplets of rain soaked Zuko's hair and landed on his glasses. He reached up, wiped them clean, and slicked back his hair, the gel that previously held it back had been washed away. Zuko felt the boy behind him shift slightly at the sudden movement. 

They missed the interview, Sokka was apparently applying to be a mailman, and the post office that handled the interviews was closed when they got there. Because of the rain, it took Zuko longer then he anticipated, and now as they rode to Sokka's apartment soaked and tired, Zuko raked his brain for ideas to help Ms.Kannas family find jobs. He couldn't help but feel responsible for each and every disaster that occurred so far that evening. 

"Which ones your building? 

Sokka sat up, "the one at the end of the block" his words dragged at the end, he sounded exhausted, like he was struggling to stay awake. 

Zuko slowed downed and came to a stop in front of what looked like a five-story tall apartment complex. he waited for Sokka to get up before he hopped off his bike and slung his bookbag around his shoulders. It was soaking wet and heavy against his sore back. he found a nearby lamp post and locked his bike to its side. Once he was sure it was completely secure he followed Sokka inside the building and up the stairs. 

Zuko on any other day would hate this situation, But he was cold and wet, and the idea of going into a dry apartment was welcoming, even if it was Sokka's. 

the two boys remained quiet as Sokka unlocked his door and entered. 

"Hi, gran gran" Sokka chimed, 

Zuko entered and bowed. she laughed, the familiar old voice warmed Zuko's core.

"Hello boys, Sokka go get some towels" he rushed off, leaving Zuko standing in the doorway.

"hello Ms.Kanna, thank you for having me." Zuko took off his soaked shoes and looked around.

"hello Zuko dear, I'll go make some tea for you boys."

Zuko smiled at her, she always knew what he needed. 

the apartment was covered in animal skins, water tribe decorations and photos lay on every exposed inch of the main rooms walls. the warm smell of brewing soup filled the room. A small smile rested on Zuko's face, the atmosphere radiated Ms.kanna,

Sokka appeared next to him with a towel, "come on" he said lazily, then disappeared through a nearby door.

Zuko complied without a word and entered the mysterious room while he patted down his hair. 

Zuko first noticed the large animal pelt lying on the ground and how soft it felt on his feet, he then saw the two beds and the girl lying on one. her face stuffed in a book. 

"Uh hi," Zuko said gently, he's never really talked to katara besides at the restaurant.

"Hi," she said, but didn't move to look up.

Zuko cleared his throat, _good talk_. He looked over at Sokka who was fussing with something around an unmade bed, "the log is on my dresser" he gestured behind him. Zuko walked up to it, the towel resting on his shoulder.

There was so much to take in, the wall above the dresser was covered in photos, dozens, all different shapes and qualities. Some were of seas and oceans, and an equal amount showed smiling buff sailors. Zuko noticed Sokka in a couple with his friends, and a couple that looked like a much younger Sokka with a young man and women. Zuko's eyes scanned down and feel on the log resting next to some other books and... coins. he stared at the pile and instinctively counted them, there was a variety of bronze and silver, and Zuko's eyes lingered on the one gold piece that lay right on the outside of the pile.

His thumb reached up and skimmed the surface. Zuko thought back to the meeting, and the swell of hope and dread that overwhelmed him as he listened to his principle. He gulped.

His thumb traced against the rim of the gold piece. He looked back at Sokka who kept fussing with what Zuko assumed was Mochi by his bed. It would be so easy. 

He pulled his hand back, he knew he couldn't do that to Ms.kanna. His eyes then caught a polaroid photo that lay right next to the tempting pile, It showed Sokka and Yue on the boardwalk. He picked it up and stared at the name brand purse she clutched in her perfectly manicured hands. 

"you get the book?"

Zuko flustered setting the photo down and picking up the book. "yeah" he cleared his throat "wheres Mochi?"

Sokka on queue turned around holding the rice bag up with pride. Zuko smiled, it had a painted on face, and cloths. most notably a makeshift raincoat that looked to be a cut-up plastic bag. "wow, Sokka." Zuko said amazed.

"You like him, I hade to re-sew the shirt cause the head hole wasn't big enough, I actually did it to a couple of shirts." he patted a small bag on his bed. "I packed a polaroid camera for the logs- and I also improved the holders..." he looked Zuko up and down. "Here I'll get you some dry clothes, it'll probably ruin the project if Mochi gets wet." he walked over to where Zuko was and opened his dresser, rummaging threw a couple of drawers. he passed Zuko a shirt and some shorts, "Bathrooms right next door." Zuko nodded uncomfortably and basically ran out of the room. 

-

He put on the cloths, drying himself off as he went. he looked in the mirror, a dark blue shirt and black shorts hung on his body, soft and dry. He let out a breath and brushed his drying hair out of his slightly pink face. _this is so weird_

He walked out of the bathroom and saw Sokka sitting at the table looking disappointed. Ms.Kanna reached over and comforted him. This didn't feel like his place but part of him wanted to say something. He walked over and picked up Mochi from Sokka.

"Ms.Kanna did you hear about the scholarship" Zuko smiled at them both, Ms.kanna lite up and beamed at him. she squeezed Sokka's shoulder "No I didn't, congratulations!" she smiled at Sokka, every single one of her teeth exposed. Sokka gave her a small smile, then looked at Zuko and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, here Zuko let me get the carrier"

"what-what do you mean 'it doesn't matter'?, I'm probably gonna be able to go to college next year because of it" Zuko grunted, annoyed at Sokkas ungrateful attitude. 

Sokka got out the same fabric that Zuko had last week, but now it had a couple of metal rings attached to it and stitches in odd places. "I'm joining the military, I'm not going to College, so I couldn't care less. " He said casually with a hint of excitement.

"What?, but you're fourth in the class," Zuko said holding Mochi to his chest as Sokka wrapped the contraption around him. "Yeah, It's not a big deal though, I made up my mind a long time ago." He then explained each latch and knot with an air of pride to Zuko. Zuko nodded in understanding, barley saying a word. _Sokka was so weird, did he really think it wasn't a big deal?_

"Zuko, do you want some tea?" Ms.Kannas said with a raspy voice, her smile now gone.

He eyed Sokka who sat back down and picked up his mug "Um sorry but - I really should get back to the restaurant," he would've loved to have tea with Ms.kanna, but Zuko could feel his muscles scream and he didn't have any more energy left to sit at a table and share pleasantries with Sokka. 

"Thank you though." he bowed again. 

"Any time Zuko," Ms.kanna went back to her tea, Sokka looked up and nodded at him, Zuko nodded back, then quickly without another word walked out the apartment, with Mochi, two bags, and Sokka's clothes on his back. 

\--

Sokka stumbled into his room, he felt horrible, his stomached twisted and with every step, his head throbbed. He was just lectured about the importance of education from gran gran, and had to deal with the shame of missing his interview. all he wanted to do was lie down.

"Did you count the coins yet?" katara asked from her bed. Sokka shook his head, he completely forgot about the plan!

"let me check now." He walked over to his dresser and carefully counted each coin making sure it was the exact amount he left, Sokka frowned, it was supposed to be the perfect trap, simple and elegant. He thought Zuko would just come over after the meeting, steal a coin get mochi in the process and he would be out in time for Sokka's interview. But, Zuko just spent the whole evening biking him around as he clung to him like a scared cat. 

Sokka moved the bunched up sweater right next to the coins and reveled a hidden camera. he flopped on his bed, stretched his muscles, and played the secret footage. 

Sokka looked dully at the recorded Zuko as he stood in front of his dresser, looking uncomfortable. he stared at the photos on his walls, scanning down tell he noticed the pile. Sokka knew he didn't take anything, he wouldn't find anything in the footage, but he was curious. The Zuko in the camera reached for the gold piece that still remained on Sokka dresser, Sokka watched with anticipation, but all Zuko did was slowly skim his thumb over it. Sokka let out a sigh as his finger let go of it and he reached for a photo, picking it up and starring at it untell he quickly dropped it and scrambled for the logbook. Like he was ashamed of what he did.

Sokka got up mildly interested and looked at his dresser again, a photo of him and Yue lay next to his trap, a finger smudge resting on Yue. 

Sokka repined the photo back on the wall and threw himself on his bed face first. He didn't want to think of Yue and how she hated him now, and he definitely didn't want to think of Zuko's obvious feelings for her. he just wanted to sleep and forget this day ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter so far, I honestly don't know how I feel about the pacing.  
> I'm also experimenting with spacing, so lmk if it's dumb or not.  
> Appreciate critiques! - Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Saturday Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is a pretty good cook.

Zuko walked up to the apartment he and his uncle shared, the events of the evening were finally catching up on him now that work was done and all the pressing time-sensitive matters were out of the way. The disastrous Friday wouldn't stop circling through his head, with each step he took, again it played, over and over.

A bike-racing down a hill.

A bridge.

Rain-soaked hair.

towels.

photos.

tea.

Over and over.

Zuko walked into his room and was greeted by Mochi sitting on his bed, looking rather peaceful. He rubbed his eyes, the project was his responsibility now maybe he should review what the weekend entailed. Zuko sat on his bed and got out the log, In theory, it was simple, all he had to do was take photos and write notes, from what Zuko understood their health teacher wanted to see a log update every week about how they kept the baby entertained and happy, and at the end of the month, he wanted to give Mochi a physical examination for any injuries. 

Take pictures of the baby, write about taking the baby on a walk, don't hurt the baby. Simple.

But as Zuko was looking through the previous logs that Sokka left, he realized it was definitely not going to be that easy.

 _Of course,_ Zuko sighed, It was a final after all. 

the logbook was packed with excessively detailed entries, Sokka made notes on how he made Mochis clothes, what he washed the clothes with, how he made sure Mochi was comfortable, there were pictures of them on walks, watching movies, on the beach, even diagrams explaining how to use the harness before he modified it, then notes on how he modified it and how to use it once he modified it. Even notes on proper diets for one-year-olds, which Zuko thought was a little excessive seeing how Mochi couldn't eat.

Zuko looked blankly at the notebook, trying to comprehend the huge amount of information that was accumulated in just the past week. The bubble of respect for Sokka that begrudgingly appeared earlier that day grew a little larger.

He skimmed through the informative yet somewhat messy handwriting and stumbled on how Sokka made Mochi's bed, and of course, it had multiple, detailed options.

* * *

6.3

notes on sleep:

I was prepared to build a makeshift crib for Mochi, but I was informed by my gran gran, a highly reputable source, that because Mochi is assumably one year old he can just sleep in my bed. She stated that as long as you don't leave a child alone in a bed that's off the ground it should be safe for the baby. This was a simple solution to what I thought would be an arts and crafts project. before we went to bed, I made sure he was wearing minimal clothes to reduce overheating and placed him on the side facing the wall. I was anxious at first, afraid I would roll over on him and squish him, busting a seam or doing some other form of irreversible damage. But it didn't seem to be a problem, it was like I was sleeping with an actual person, you're almost subconsciously aware they're there. 

Here's a mock-up of an affordable crib design I made for future reference:

(there was a sketch detailing how one can turn a cardboard box and a pillow into a functional crib.)

The reputable source of my gran gran said its safer and more comfortable to sleep with a child on a futon, though it's not necessary, it is another alternative and she says she preferred it when rasing my father.

(There was a polaroid of Sokka reading a picture book to Mochi in his bed, both wearing matching pajamas, below it were notes about the picture book itself and the fabric of the PJs)

* * *

Zuko got up and shut the book, ignoring how strangely cute the photo was. He pulled out the futon from under his bed and rolled it on the remaining floor space in his room. A spark of determination suddenly appeared in Zuko's chest, he was of course going to put his all in this project, that was without question, but part of him wanted to go overboard and outshine Sokkas efforts. 

He heard a knock on his screen and his uncle entered. A warm compassionate voice spook behind him "Congratulations my nephew" Zuko smoothed out the last inches of the futon and hoped around, a smile wide on his face. 

"Thank you, Uncle, I- Um I'm sorry I was late" Zuko looked down at the mug his uncle held out to him, his hands reaching out and wrapping around the warm ceramic filled with what looked like milk. He felt a hand rest on his head and ruffle his hair, it drifted down to his shoulder, firm and solid. 

"Do not worry about it" Zuko brought his head up "I told you to prioritize schoolwork right? and look what that hard work has done, you're going to college my nephew, threw honest work, there is nothing more honorable" his hand squeezed his shoulder. Zuko nodded his chest bubbling with pride and affection. 

His uncle didn't know about the deposit and He didn't need to find out.

His uncle's thumbs skimmed his shoulder, "Take all of tomorrow off, I'll call in some extra help" 

"but I was late today, I need to make up-"

"Not another word nephew" his hands brushed Zuko's shoulders smoothing out the soft cotton. "By the way" he hummed "you look very nice in blue" Zuko flushed and scrambled to explain, but before he could get a word out his uncle was walking out his room leaving Zuko with only a glimpse of his wide smile. 

-

Droplets of oil fizzed on the surface of the square pan, the eggs steamed and bubbled on top of the heat. Zuko swiftly shifted the cooking meal with his chopsticks rolling each thin layer carefully on top of the other, only to add another splash of raw egg mixture to the heat. Then after all the egg solidified, he removed the pan from the fire and plated the rolled omelet, a small portion for Mochi, some for himself, and some in a bento box.

Mochi was positioned at the table, a makeshift bib was tied around his middle, rice, some vegetables, and soup accompanied the eggs, along with some tea and other condiments. Zuko kneeled across from Mochi and snapped a photo of the beautiful table, he shook the polaroid once it finished printing and placed it next to the notebook that lay open on the kitchen counter.

Zuko wiped his forehead dry and let out a content sigh, relaxing on the floor, he started to eat as a soft morning breeze came in from the open window. He looked at the clothed rice bag, his messily but adorably drawn face, and well-fitting clothes, He needed to come up with more ideas. His blood pumped with dedication and for the first time that morning, he stopped thinking about the previous day and the blue shirt that lay folded and cleaned on his bed.

-

Zuko took one last sip of his second cup of tea and closed his laptop, it was a little past noon, Zuko stretched his arms above his head frowning at the minimal amount of work he got done. After his breakfast was devoured and he resided to working his other assignment, thoughts about yesterday crept back on him, it was infuriating and extremely unproductive. The more he thought about it the more certain moments stuck in his head, the more his mind would linger on the later parts of the evening, Sokka handing him a towel, Sokka talking about Mochi, Sokka helping him with the harness.

It was all Sokkas fault, he had made everything weird with how strangely nice he was. Zuko wanted to find him and tick him off, to get him to act like his normal insufferable self, anything to erase the feeling of Sokka helplessly holding onto his back, or the image of him exhausted with damp hair softly talking to Ms.Kanna. Zuko knew he shouldn't, at the very least he should be grateful to him for lending him his clothes. Of course, he was, and that was one of the reasons Zuko was now backing a bag with a clean blue shirt and a packed meal, as gratitude, and an apology for the trouble he caused. 

If he didn't cause Sokka to miss his interview, Zuko would probably care a lot less. But the fact that he impeded on Sokka's job search struck him with regret, he had to give Sokka his clothes back anyways, giving him a present to try and make up for his actions wouldn't hurt. If this weekend was anything like the last one he probably wouldn't come on Sunday like his family usually did, so Zuko thought it might be a good idea to give him some food, he even packed the bento box extra full with hopes there would be leftovers for Ms.kanna and Katara. 

Zuko thought, maybe right after he returned the cloths and Sokka hopefully accepted his apology, he might punch him right in the gut. That would bring him off to his obnoxious self again giving Zuko peace of mind, maybe he could even interrogate him on his study habits after he beat him in the fight that would most likely follow.

But alas, his plans would not come to pass, as Zuko opened the front door ready to leave, a wide-eyed Suki stood on the other side of the threshold blocking his exit.

"H-hey Zuko," she said, her voice wringing with shock, one of her hands floated in the air like it was about to knock.

Zuko stood there stunned "Hey" was all he managed his voice giving way to a small crack. he cleared his throat and quickly gathered his senses "Do you uh- want to come it?"

Her face grew relaxed and she smiled "Sure" she walked past Zuko "Sorry I came unannounced" her hands skimmed the counter "But I was wondering if you wanted to go to the boardwalk?" her eyes locked on the open log and now developed photo. Zuko just stood in the doorway watching as one of his peers nonchalantly talked to him on their own volition.

"Oh my gosh Zuko" she was looking at the page with the Tamago recipe Zuko specifically altered to meet Sokka's one-year-old dietary tips. she started to flip through a couple more pages. "This is incredible, You guys are really going all out."

Zuko chuckled nervously, "Yeah, uh- yeah I guess" she was so calm, wait- _did she say_ _she wanted to go to the boardwalk with him?_

Then her eyes darted to Mochi who was next to the table in a comfortable array of pillows, she quickly picked him up and started laughing, "This is amazing!" she walked over at Zuko's still figure, Mochi resting on her hip "so you wanna go?" her face shined with pure delight.

Zuko almost laughed at how familiar she was being, recently she'd been nice to him, she was probably one of the few people at school that didn't shy away or glare at him. But this was unexpected and Zuko, though stunned, and taken off guard honestly couldn't care less, so he smiled and nodded without a second thought. 

-

It was peaceful, which Zuko thought was a little strange for two people that barely even knew each other. But as Suki talked about here summer plan, radiating enthusiastic calm, Zuko relaxed at her side, enjoying the company and refusing to question it.

"What about you Zuko?"

"Hm?" he hummed, the bag swinging lazily on his side. He was rushed out the door and didn't even realize he brought it with him, it didn't matter though, he'd just go to Sokka's after.

"You have any big plans this summer?"

"Oh-uh no... I'm just going to be working," he said plainly, it was a simple plan and Zuko's skin prickled with restlessness just thinking about it. 

"Oh, well, what would you _want_ to do?" she paused "If you know- you could choose." she nudged his arm with her elbow.

Zuko looked forward, the entrance to the boardwalk lay insight. _if he could choose._

"I'd go on a trip," Zuko said with a little too much finality.

Suki chuckled softly "ok good start, where would you go? _"_ Zuko didn't need another moment to think.

"Republic city" 

"Ohh- good choice," Suki said energetically, "You should take me with you!" 

Zuko laughed a little surprised. "You just said your cousins were coming this summer, aren't you going to the busy."

Suki waved her hand dismissively "I'll make something work, my cousins will just have to wait."

"ok" Zuko smiled, this was all hypothetical anyways.

"You know the area right? you got any good spots?" Suki asked.

Zuko had one spot in mind, but it was sort of embarrassing so he fumbled a different answer "I'm not sure,- there's a whole Earth kingdom distinct you might like, with little Ba Sing Se mall and a bunch of restaurants"

"Oh yeah. That's where the golden streets of Kyoshi are right? with the huge emerald temple?" Suki said her eyes meeting Zuko's with dangerous amounts of excitement.

"Yeah, I think" he paused, Zuko wasn't raised religious, his uncle though never missed an opportunity to talk about spirits so he was somewhat well informed, but he didn't know much about the avatar gods "Do you worship her?"

"Yeah," Suki said, returning to her usual relaxed cool, "I've studied with Kyoshi warriors masters all my life."

A memory of Suki with a black eye and fists flying toward him played through his mind, Zuko murmured "that's why you were so hard to..." he caught himself, he shouldn't bring this up, it was in the past and he had a feeling Suki didn't want to talk about it

"yep" She poped the p, "That's why..." they approached the stairs leading to the boardwalk and silence filled the air between the two. 

"I uh- sorry about back then... " Zuko said awkwardly trying to break the tension, not really knowing what else to add.

Suki sighed, "You don't need to keep saying sorry, you already apologized once" the Ocean breeze and smell of saltwater assaulted them as they reached the top of the stairs. "It's whatever, ok?" she turned on him and jabbed a finger in his chest, she glared with sharp eyes and a grin "This right here is me giving you a chance" her jab turned into a light punch "So don't screw it up" Zuko nodded and gave a nervous smile, a wave of relief washed over him.

"I won't, promise"

She started walking again "Seriously, you still gotta show me around Republic city" She smiled back at him, her eyes now soft and reassuring.

"ok" He smiled back and rushed to catch up to her.

-

they walked down the wood-planked path, casually talking about this and that. Every so often when a conversation would die down and quiet would take over the pair's company, Zuko wouldn't feel uncomfortable, the tension from before was gone and he would just think about how peaceful it was. Not even a single thought about Sokka being nice interrupted the tranquility. 

In one of these moments Zuko looked over at the ocean, it seemed to be low tide and there was some kind of dog-bird running near the shore, the sun was beating on them both but it was barely humid and there was a cool breeze keeping the two refreshed. _Maybe l_ _ike this,_ _the beach isn't so bad._

Suki shifted and grunted, readjusting Mochi on her hip. Zuko looked over at her, about to offer to carrier the 20-pound rice bag when her steps faltered and her eyes glared ahead of her. 

"Wha-" Zuko followed her stare to see familiar brown hair resting over an undercut. The figure was sitting on a bench looking at the beach, a pair of headphones resting on his head. 

"Ughhhhh" Suki groaned her face tilted back "I really don't want to deal with Sokka right now."

"Wha-" Zuko wavered again, _weren't they best friends?_ "Oh-um" Zuko held out the bag he was carrying "Can I just give him this?- then we can leave."

She looked at the bag with confused, blank eyes "What- the thing you've been carrying around...is for Sokka?"

"Uh- yeah it's sorta a gift - it'll just a second" He smiled with a light blush and started to walk toward the bench, Suki grunting behind him "A gift?"

-

"Uh-hey" sharp blue eyes blinked and looked up to met his. Sokka pulled down his headphones and looked Zuko up and down with a flat expression, "Oh...hey jerk" he looked over at Suki and Zuko saw his jaw tense for a split second, only to shift into a huge smile in the next "Oh you guys have Mochi!!" he sprang up and stole the baby imposter from Suki and carefully inspected him, smoothing out his clothes and adjusting him snuggly in his arms.

"I uh-" Zuko raised the bag and cleared his through, "Here- it's a thank you- and an apology...for yesterday" he could feel Suki's eyes on him.

Sokka swiveled toward him, a small flush appearing on his face "A thank you?" he grabbed the bag with his free hand and struggled to look inside.

Suki stood, arms crossed on the side "yesterday?"

"Don't worry about it" Sokka grumbled in response to Suki. "But what are you thanking me for, it was a disaster, I mean you were a complete dick with your bike but- everything was sorta my fault for suggesting the whole thing." 

"I um -you know, it's for lending me your clothes."

Suki laughed "what?"

"Oh" Sokka's face grew a little darker as he squinted in the bag "Oh my gods is that a bento box!!" His face lit up, Sokka hastily handed Mochi to Zuko and pulled out the meal.

"What the fuck is happening, are you guys giving presents to each other now?" Suki chuckled to herself, a look of bewilderment plastered on her face, Zuko couldn't help it, he laughed too and shrugged at Suki.

Sokka scoffed "Whatever, you're the one on a weekend stroll with the enemy" Suki's features turned annoyed, but Zuko almost burst out laughing again, _the enemy_. Everything was going back to normal.

Sokka starting opening the bento box, his eyes beading with anticipation.

"You're gonna eat it now?" Zuko asked surprised

"Yep- I haven't eaten lunch yet" he stuffed some steaming rice in his mouth and his face melted as he chewed "I accept" he gulps his voice slurring "your apology" 

Zuko almost audibly sighed in relief. "Try not to lose it like yesterday's lunch" he smirked.

Sokka punched him in the arm, "Jerk" but their smiles held and gazes met.

Suki cleared her though loudly, Zuko looked at the ground and shuffled his foot, _ok maybe it wasn't going back to normal_.

"wait...soo _are_ you two chill now?" Suki asked hesitantly.

"What - no he's still a jerk, just a jerk who can cook" Sokka hummed. Zuko didn't say anything and fussed over Mochi. the jerk part almost sounded play full- maybe he could give nice Sokka a chance. 

"you know" Suki continued her voice low, "Aang told me about your little double date" Zuko looked up to see Sokka and Suki now glaring intently at each other. Sokka's eyes darted nervously toward him then back at Suki. Zuko for some reason pictured Sokka and Aang, _was that the load underclassman with a buzzed head?_ at an atmospheric steak house, with candles, roses, and raptured gazes. But quickly, Zuko realized that was definitely insane and probably not what Suki was talking about. 

Sokka grunted almost in a whisper, "Did you tell him?"

Suki rested her face in her hands "You're such an asshole- no I didn't tell him, and even if you are serious about this plan, telling him won't change anything, you're looking for someone that's gone" her face softened "Sokka-I know this idiotic experiment isn't you" she sighed, and walked up to him, her hand in a tight fist "Look" she held her fist up like she was going to punch him, but her shoulders fell and she just lightly raped her knuckles on the boy's chest. Zuko watched wide-eyed at the weirdly intimate encounter, "Do you wanna walk with us? -it could be nice."

Zuko gulped, whatever they were talking about, _who_ every they were talking about, it wasn't his business. 

Sokka looked at Zuko, his blue eyes blazing "No" he spat without missing a beat "I got work" his eyes gleamed with rage "You guys have fun on your date."

Zuko's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head. _date?_

"Whatever" Suki frowned and grabbed Zuko's elbow, her eyebrows almost furrowing into a unibrow, "Enjoy your lunch asshole." 

"Bye Jerks!" Sokka yelled to there backs as they walked away. _Back to the old Sokka._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, sorry for the wait, I just started school and it's been a lot. I'm trying out chapter title and summaries, they're all really short cause I'm scared of giving away bits. I might not stick with the summaries but I'm gonna try them out for a while and see how I like it. 
> 
> a little bit of religion lore:  
> Everything in cannon happened, and this world is like many many years later. bending is more thought of as a myth and is completely extinct, and the avatars (also extinct) are thought of like gods, stories about them is more like religious myths, but like it all actually happened. but also it's still a modern au so don't expect any magic.  
> -With Suki - like she worships Kyoshi, but I don't wanna make it a crazy strict religion, I wanted her to have some connection to Kyoshi because I think its a huge part of her identity, but her being a fighter isn't a huge part of this fic, I wanted to make it more about her values- if that makes sense.  
> -The avatar gods are seen as separate from the more powerful spirits and many people worship spirits and the avatar gods in tandem.
> 
> I don't really like doing lore dumbs, but I'm not gonna go over it a lot in the fic and I thought it might be interesting.
> 
> anyways! Thanks for reading!! questions- comments- critiques are always welcome!!<3


End file.
